Bella & Alice : The Prank War
by NoOffence101
Summary: When Alice and Bella get pranked by the Cullen boys, they team up. And there's nothing scarier than a future seeing vampire pixie, and a clumsy, crafty human! This is my first FanFic but I think it's good lol! Chapter 4 here!
1. Chapter 1

Bella & Alice: The prank war

**Bella & Alice: The prank war**

**This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight (sobs). Stephanie Meyer is the great one. (Gets down on knees) I am not worthy! I am not worthy!**

BPOV

_Grrrrrrrr! Him and Edward are dead! Well I'll ….. Bring them back to life then kill them! _ I fumed in my mind as I slammed the door. I was covered in everything from glitter to sand. It's all because I was walking through the Cullen's front door and suddenly the pail that Emmett so _kindly _planted filled with crazy glue tipped and spilled all over me. Then I was hit with feathers, a Ton of sand, glitter, and to top it off Emmett placed a top hat on my head (I'll never understand Emmett). Then at that moment Edward walked in.

His face was a mask of shock, amusement and disbelief. "What happened to you?" He managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Well that's what happens when you walk into a house with two idiots!" I screamed as I stormed out of the house.

"Bella, honey! I didn't mean it!" Edward yelled after me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back. It was hard to stay mad at such a God-like creature, but every time I felt bad I saw him laughing and my anger refuelled. I went upstairs to my room and started pulling off feathers. I looked in the mirror and was blinded by the shine of the glitter. _Where did Emmett find so much? _I thought. Suddenly the room to my door exploded open and there stood Alice looking like a pixie version of myself.

APOV

My mind was racing of ways to kill my _dear _brothers Emmett and Edward, and my husband- no Ex- Husband Jasper. I ran up Bella's' stairs and burst through her door. She stood covered in the same gunk as me.

"They got you to, huh?" She asked while ripping things off herself.

I growled and Bella and I started ripping things of each other.

I moaned, "They used my glitter!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Only you could be stocked up on this much glitter!" She smirked.

"We have to get them back!" I said while already forming a plan in my mind.

"They're gonna pay!" Bella said with an evil grin.

**Theres the first chapter! So please review and tell me should I continue.**

**Be rude, kind, nice and vice (lol)!! **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I want to have the whole story up before I go on vacation.**

**Review!**

**Edwardsgirl1010**


	2. Bellice!

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bellice!**

**I do not own Twilight! But my B-days in October and I would love to own Twilight! (Wink-wink)**

**So here's chapter 2: Bellice!! I'll try to make this one longer!! Oh and thanks for the reviews!! I was like jumping up and down!! You guys rock!!**

BPOV

Three hours. That's how long it took to get all that gunk off! It would have taken longer if I was alone, but since Alice has lived with Emmett for a long time she knew what to do. And to my relief she remembered I was human and was gentle.

Right after we finished we sat down to plan our revenge.

"Our first victim should be….." I started.

"Emmett." We said together.

"What is his prized possession?" Alice thought aloud.

"Rose?" I asked.

"After her." Alice responded deep in thought.

"His Wii!" We yelled at the same time.

"Oh my gee! I got it!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

APOV

Our plan was going perfectly. The whole family was out hunting except for me since I purposely hunted last week so our plan would work. Bella and I quickly went to Emmett's' room and turned on his Wii. Then we swiftly erased ALL of his high scores. Then I randomly chose a game and played it for a minute. Since the high scores were empty I had the new high score.

"So how should we sign it?" I asked.

"Ooo! We should be like Zorro! But instead of a Z we'll combine our names and become…. Bellice!" Bella said dramatically.

I looked at her. "Edward has got to get you out more! But I like it!"

We quickly took turns beating each other and saving our scores until the high scores list was done.

BPOV

After we finished with the high scores I quickly planted the camera that was hooked up to my computer and we ran back to my house. I turned on the computer and waited for the plan to begin.

EDPOV

We all ran through the door after our hunting trip. I walked over to my piano and sat down to continue working on my song for Bella. She can't stay mad at me forever, right? Right? I heard Emmett and Jasper run up the stairs to Emmett's room to play on his Wii. After a couple of seconds we heard a scream and hysterical laughter coming from Emmett's room. I rapidly ran up the steps with Esme and Carlisle at my heels. When we burst into the room I could feel my face a mask of confusion. Emmett was on the ground crying tearlessly and Jasper was looking like a hyena on the ground.

"What's going on?" We all asked. Since they were laughing and crying too hard to talk they both pointed to the TV screen. There instead of displaying Emmett's usual insanely High High score the TV read:

**HIGHSCORES**

**U HAVE 10000**

**BEEN 9995**

**PRANKED 6034**

**BY 4332**

**BELLICE 2999**

**SUCKER 1067**

Right after reading it I wasn't sure if I should laugh with Jasper or cry. Not because Emmett's high scores were erased, but because after I finished reading it the first thought that came to my mind was: "Who's next?"

B&A POV

"One down…" Bella started.

"Two to go!" Alice swiftly finished as we High-Fived.

**There you go!! Chapter 2!! Sorry it took so long!! Next chappie is Edward. Mainly because I know what they're gonna do, and because I need Ideas for Jasper. Also there's a Poll on my page and I'm hoping you vote!!**

**Review and I'll give you free "I love the Cullen Boys!!" T-shirt!!**

**Aurevior!**

**EdwardsGirl1010**


	3. Edwad and The Pictures

Chapter 3: Edward and the Pictures

**Chapter 3: Edward and the Pictures!**

**For those who reviewed T-shirts for all!! And those who didn't, tsk tsk all those T-shirts gone to waste………**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight. I just like to make Bellice prank people.**

BPOV

"Edward is soooo next!" I jumped up. But of course I slipped when I landed. Luckily Alice caught me.

"I swear, I don't know how you survived so long with out us." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I usually walk around with a first aid kit and a pendant with the local hospitals' number. I also have them on speed dial……" I grinned.

Alice's' face was shocked until she noticed I was kidding. Then she growled while I laughed.

"Okay, okay! Back to work! How do we prank Edward?" She asked. "Hmmmm…. What's his most prized possession?"

"Ummmm…. Me?" I asked hopefully.

"Duh!" She threw up her hands. "But we need an object!"

"I got it!" I cried. "Alice, get Edward away from the house then meet me at your place!"

"What are you gonna do?" She asked quizzically.

"I gotta go buy a camera!" I yelled running out the door. This plan was perfect!

EdPOV

Alice told me that there was an emergency out in the Denali clan so I went. But now I was running full speed back because when I arrived they had no idea what I was talking about. I searched Alice's mind but she was blocking it. "Oh no." I muttered under my breath, along with a string of profanities.

When I entered the house I could not believe what I saw. There stood my precious Volvo covered in mud, branches and moss. And on the Windshield there was a line of photos. All of them were of two girls in masquerade masks driving my Volvo through mud, swamps, forests, everything. I started circling my Volvo and saw on the back windshield which was covered in mud someone wrote "BELLICE"

Oh no.

**There it is chapter 3. I probably won't have the last chapter up before I leave. Which means if I don't find a way to do it on vacation I will have to write it when I get back in ……. (Shields face with hands)……2 months!! I'm sooo sorry but there's no other way. I will be able to use a computer but I don't think it has Word. So you can still leave reviews on what should happen to Jasper and Vote in my Polls, but you may have to wait for my story. As soon as I get back I will post the next chapter! Don't forget me please!! Thanks!!**

**Love you all!!**

**EdwardsGirl1010**

**P.S. Free Cullen Shaped Cookies to reviewers!! Mmmmmmmmmmm!! **

* * *

**Hey guys!!**

**I'm still on Vaca...waaaaaaa**

**Ya i'm having fun visiting billions of family members and without a comp.**

**...OMC I MISS FANFICTION!!**

**Whenever I find a comp. I instantly go on fanfiction.**

**I'm debating writing the next chappie here, but I dont think I have time.**

**Also since I'm here...**

**NO BREAKING DAWN!! I HAVE NO FREAKIN CLUE WHATS GOING ON!! except** **I think bella gets pregnant.**

**I miss you guys!!**

**°ME°**

**P.S. Next Chappie I§m putting more of Edwards reaction.**


	4. Jaspers emo!

Hey I'm back

**Hey I'm back!!**

**I missed you guys sooooooo much!!**

**Thanks bubbliyblode17xx for the idea, and thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**To answer bella almost cullen 's question: here and now!! Lol**

**Anyways here's chapter 4!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was SM do you think I would be here? Or comforting Edward about his Volvo??**

EdPOV

I quickly ran into the house. "Where the hell is-" I was cut short by the scene before me.

Jasper was on the ground being hit by a sea of emotions. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were on the couch looking at some pictures, the different emotions on their faces.

"What's happening!?" I practically yelled.

Emmett threw some pictures at me. I saw a picture of Alice, Rosalie and……and….Bella…."Skydiving!?" I screamed. I looked at another picture. It had Bella on he ground with Alice pointing a gun to her head. Rosalie stood to the side, A sign in her hand that read: "We have Vampnapped Bella…." I looked at the next picture. This was one of Rosalie hanging over a shark tank, with Bella standing by the rope with scissors. This time Alice held the sign: "And Rosalie…." Finally the last picture had Alice tied to a chair with Rosalie at her neck with a knife. I quickly read the sign: "And Alice". Suddenly Emmett starting howling with laughter. We all stared at him until he threw a picture to Esme. It swirled toward me and I caught it. It was a picture of some store called "Emotional" except someone had underlined "Emo" and added "Jasper' underneath. Bella stood on Rosalie's shoulders with the spray can and Alice held the sign saying: "Got you Jazzy!" A laugh escaped my lips. Finally Jasper couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop with the mixed emotions!" He screamed.

I showed him the pictures. His eyes went pitch black. _ Ohhh…. _I thought, _They're so not going to be laughing for long._

BPOV

I was on the ground laughing, staring at my computer with Alice and Rosalie at my sides.

"Look at Jasper's face!" Rosalie shrieked through fits of giggles.

When she had come back from visiting the Denali coven we had immediately asked her to help with this prank, because it involved three people. Of course since she hates me less now, she agreed.

I sat back in my chair and saw that Esme and Carlisle had silently left the room. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were quietly discussing something.

"Shut up guys!" I yelled to them. They quickly returned their attention to the screen.

"What are they saying?" I asked Alice. They were too low for my human ears.

"Hair…. Bra….chicken….night club….." She murmured.

"Huh?!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think they're planning…..Revenge." She whispered.

RPOV

"OH."

APOV

"MY."

BPOV

"GOSH."

"The war has just begun." I said shaking my head.

"And Bellice is gonna win." Alice stated, as we both leaned in and made our plans.

**Here are all your cookies!! (for those who reviewed) I want a minimum of 10 reviews for an update. I hate when writers do this it's just I know people read this, so how hard is it to press 1 button. You guys have been great with reviewing so far!! Love ya!!**

**EdwardsGirl1010**

**P.S. I'm gonna be posting a new story when I finish this one, so check it out when I post it. Also I will be writing less frequently because school's starting tomorrow (cries in corner)!!**

**Also free mystery prize to reviewers!!**

**??What can it be??**


	5. Revenge on Alice!

You are all allowed to hate me

**You are all allowed to hate me!! School was sooo hectic I didn't get to update!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Sorry!! BTW THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND SHOUT OUT TO MY BUDDY ALEXA!! YOU ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer- If I was SM I would have updated faster. :(**

**EdPOV **

"How are we getting them back?" I looked at Jasper.

"I know!" screamed Emmett. I checked his mind but he was filling it with every bra he ever tried on. I sadly was not surprised.

"Hurry! We have to move before Alice sees!" Jasper yelled.

Emmett motioned for us and we went running up the steps. We reached Alice's room and we quickly understood. I ran and got the scissors. Sometimes, I'm proud to call Emmett my brother, but only when he wears men's clothes…..

BPOV

"Alice, keep searching!" I yelled as I grabbed the stuff and ran to the car.

"There's nothing there!" She complained. "They keep changing their minds!"

I jumped in Alice's Porsche and slammed on the gas, I even saw Alice intake her breath at my speed.

"They are not winning this." I growled.

I reached the house and Alice grabbed me and dashed up the steps. We entered her room to find all her clothes cut to shreds all around the room. She ran to the closet to find jut more shreds.

"They already have." The sad look on her face was so sad, I felt myself tearing up.

She ran to her purse. "We could always shop for new clothes-" She stopped and took a sharp intake of breath. The purse slipped out of her hands and her face hardened into a mask of fury.

"What?" I frantically asked snatching up the purse.

I slipped my hand in to find billions of cut up credit cards.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

Alice growled so menacingly, I took a step back.

_Ooooohhhhhh…… _I thought, _They'd better run. Fast._

**I'm sorry it took forever but school was crazy! Hopefully I will update more, and I hope you don't hate me!! Love you!!**

**Edwardsgirl1010**

**P.S. Rosalie only helped with that one prank!! Sorry for the confusion!!**

**P.P.S The mystery prize was...Edward wrapped in a box!!**

**P.P.P.S 10 reviews please!!**


	6. OWF!

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Thanks for not hating me (that I know of)!! Thanks for the awesome reviews!! maximumfan made me laugh sooo hard with her review!! And Ninja Spork- Sporker Stalker (Btw love the name!! ;) ) is sooo right!! Do not mess with Alice!!**

BPOV

Alice started stalking towards the door. I knew I couldn't let her kill them! We had to plan something. I ran to her.

"Alice! Alice, snap out of it! This won't do anything!" I yelled waving my hand in front of her face. She growled in response.

"Don't make me do this Alice…." I warned. She ignored me and kept walking.

"Rosalie!" I screamed. She came running in and took one look at Alice crouching ready to run down the stairs to the hiding boys, and pounced on her. Rosalie and Alice fought a little; eventually Rosalie won and held her securely in her arms.

"Thanks Rose. I couldn't snap her out of it." I thanked, crouching down beside them.

"No prob, I heard the commotion and when I saw the room I knew what was going on." She replied. I started shaking Alice.

"Snap out of it Alice! We need to think!" I yelled in her face. The angry look did not go away. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Alice! There's a fifty percent off everything in the store sale at Coach!" I yelled jumping up. She immediately jumped up with a confused look on her face.

"No there isn't!" She argued stamping her foot. "I got my OWF, Obsessed with Fashion, magazine today and the only sale that is happening is in Le Chateau!"

Rosalie and I burst into laughter. "Good job Bells." Rosalie praised me and I beamed. She never actually praised me before.

Alice's eyes went darker and she fazed out. She went into what I call, 'vision mode'. When she came back she mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Bella when we came here we left you house unguarded! Who knows how their going to prank you!"

Suddenly my brain clicked everything into place. "Run!" I shouted sprinting out the door.

**Sorry for the cliffy but hopefully because of Thanksgiving weekend (here in Canada) I'll be able to update either today or tomorrow. Sorry guys but this story will be wrapping up soon because I want to start some new stories. Remember Review and get a free……….Alice Shopping Spree!! Since Alice's' clothes got shredded she's going shopping, with all our Reviewers!! (Queue lights and balloons) Anyways, Remember to Review!!**


	7. Family Reunion!

**Sorry bout the lateness guys, but between school and all my other activities I had like no time!!!! Anyways I'm terribly sorry, and after reading some reviews I'll try not to have a cliffy this time. Hope you all don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Do you really think I own Twilight? Go watch the movie and read the "Based on the book by…." Subtitle.**

**BPOV**

We ran towards my house, me on Rosalie's shoulders since she said she'll help.

While running, I was mulling over what could the break? I don't have any special possessions. I knew Alice was thinking the same thing when she said,

"I can't see them breaking anything…"

"What about taking something?" Rose asked.

"Nope nothing." Alice shook her head. "I think they're thinking of something better, like kidnapping someone." She laughed.

I gasped. "Alice! What about Jacob? They're probably gonna prank him to get back at me!"

"It would make sense, since I can't see Jacob…. Rose you run to the house, Bella come with me!" She planned, grabbing me and heading towards La Push, with Rose running the other way.

We reached La Push in record time, and after Alice sniffed the air, she confirmed our suspicions.

"They were here, about four minutes ago, I would say."

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream of "What the f-"

"Come on!" I said pulling Alice towards the small house.

"Wait!" Alice yelled, but I had already opened the door and stood inside dumb founded. There were dogs everywhere! Small dogs, big dogs, all in Jacob's house, with Jacob standing in the middle, a furious look on his face. I followed his eyes, and there on the wall in perfectly calligraphy black spray paint it read,

"Family Reunion!"

**There it is guys, better late then never!!!! Now my thoughts of the movie, (don't worry no spoilers). I went with 3 friends to the second showing, after the midnight release at 6:40 in the evening. Right after watching it I went "THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!" then after a while I was like "What the hell did I just watch?" it almost felt as if they fell in love in like what, a day? The romance felt minimal, and the movie was more funny than dark. I liked it, but it felt like a short rushed through movie, and didn't capture the essence of Bella and Edward!!! To sum it up, it was a good movie, but I expected better.**


End file.
